leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.104
* reworked. * Ranked gaming requirements changed. |Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.104 * Hotfix Release Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.103 |Next = V1.0.0.105 }} New Skins The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * * The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, November 8. * * * PVP.net v1.22.13 * Users will now be placed back into the matchmaking queue in the exact state they were prior to a queue dodge occurring, which should result in faster matches after having a game dissolved. * Optimized the general and background performance of PVP.net. * Fixed a bug where the reconnect to chat button would not appear if a user logged in while chat was down. League of Legends v1.0.0.104 (Original Stats) * : LeBlanc projects an orb towards her target, dealing magic damage and marking the target for 3.5 seconds. If the target takes damage from one of Leblanc's abilities, the mark will trigger, dealing damage and silencing the target. * : LeBlanc rapidly moves to a target location, dealing magic damage to nearby units. In the following 3 seconds, she can activate Distortion again to return to her starting location. * : LeBlanc flings illusionary chains towards a target location. If it hits an enemy unit, it will deal initial magic damage and slow their movement speed by 25%. If the target remains shackled for 2 seconds, the target takes additional magic damage and is unable to move. * (Ultimate): LeBlanc can cast the previous spell she cast. The mimicked spell deals significantly increased damage. 30 second cooldown. * (Innate): When LeBlanc is brought below 40% health, she instantly becomes stealthed for half a second. When the stealth fades, she creates a Mirror Image that deals no damage and lasts for up to 8 seconds. This can only occur once per minute. * : ** Time to gain Essence of Shadow charges is now reduced by cooldown reduction effects. ** Time to gain next charge now does not progress while you are at maximum charges. * Magic resistance per level increased to 1.25 from 0. * : ** Range increased to 800 from 700. ** Base speed increased to 650 from 500. * : ** It now scales off 20% of his total attack damage in addition to the 0.3 ability power ratio. ** Updated the tooltip to reflect that a Big One deals twice as much damage as a normal missile. ** Time to store a missile is now reduced by cooldown reduction effects. ** Time to store next missile does not progress while you are at maximum missiles stored. ** Corki now respawns with 4 missiles. * Magic resistance per level increased to 0.75 from 0.5. * : ** Changed the attack speed bonus to be additive rather than multiplicative. ** Cooldown reduced to 9 from 10. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.9 from 0.8. * : cooldown reduced to 13 from 14. * : ** Base damage per second increased to 60/90/120/150/180 from 50/75/100/130/160. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.48 per second from 0.4. ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ** Cooldown reduced to 10/9/8/7/6 from 10. * now properly procs . * : cooldown reduced to 9/8.5/8/7.5/7 from 10/9.5/9/8.5/8. * : cooldown reduced to 20/18/16/14/12 from 22/20/18/16/14. * Updated PVP.net tags and character ratings. * Updated recommended items. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.85 from 0.75. * Magic resistance per level increased to 1.25 from 0. * : ** Stun duration increased for 1.5 second from 1. ** Fixed a bug where the stun wouldn't last long enough. * Fixed a bug where would go through spell shields. * : damage dealt to the secondary target reduced to 115% from 120%. * : slow duration reduced to 1 second from 1.5. * General: ** Fixed bugs where several components of some spells generated shield equal to 20% of the damage dealt instead of 25%. ** Fixed bugs where several tooltips did not properly reflect cooldown values with cooldown reduction factored in. ** Fixed a bug where occasionally Mordekaiser could generate shield multiple times from a single source of damage (causing a huge spike). ** Reworded/simplified several tooltips. * : ** Base damage increased to 80/110/140/170/200 from 20/40/60/80/100. ** Now scales off of only bonus attack damage rather than all attack damage. ** Now deals 75% bonus damage if it only finds 1 target. ** Health cost reduced to 20/25/30/35/40 from 30/35/40/45/50. ** The main target of the ability now generates shield for Mordekaiser. * : ** Base damage increased to 24/38/52/66/80 from 16/32/48/64/80. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.2 from 0.15. ** Greatly increased missile travel time when casting it on an ally. * : ** Base damage reduced to 65/105/145/185/225 from 85/110/155/200/245. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.4. ** Base shield generation reduced to 1/2/3/4/5 from 6/9/12/15/18. * : ** Now steals 24/29/34% of the target’s maximum health over the duration up from 24/28/32%. ** Total ability power to target's health percentage ratio over the duration increased to 0.04 from 0.016. ** Now deals half damage initially and half damage over time. ** Duration increased to 10 seconds from 8. ** Fixed a bug where was improperly blocked by . ** Pet: *** The pet now gains 75% of Mordekaiser’s ability power and damage at all 3 ranks (from 65/75/85%), and the ratio itself no longer increases with Mordekaiser’s ability power. *** The pet now gains 15% of Mordekaiser’s health, down from 50%. *** Mordekaiser now gains 20% of the pet’s attack damage, down from 25%. *** Mordekaiser now gains 20% of the pet’s ability power, down from 25%. *** Fixed a bug where the pet was not generating shield for Mordekaiser when hitting inhibitors. * : ** Shield generation increased to 30%, from 25%. ** Fixed a tooltip bug that showed his maximum shield value was always 20 lower than the tooltip showed. * : ** Base damage return reduced to 22/28/34/40/46 from 26/32/38/44/50. ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip was not displaying the proper bonus damage return. * Health per level increased to 82 from 76. * : ** Base damage reduced to 20/70/120/170/220 from 60/115/170/225/280. ** Now scales with 75% of her attack damage instead of having an 0.75 ability power ratio. * : cooldown increased to 170/150/130 from 160/140/120. * Fixed a bug where was granting more movespeed than intended. * : ** It no longer give any gold as a bounty when killed, down from 25. ** Show their remaining duration when selected. * : attack speed maximun bonus reduced to 30/40/50/60/70% from 30/45/60/80/100%. * : ** Fixed some bugs where certain items would have their damage cut down to 1/3. They now deal full damage on Tiger Hit. (Affected items are , , , and ). 物品 * : ** Attack damage increased to 30 from 20. ** Attack speed increased to 30% from 25%. ** Critical strike chance increased to 15% from 12%. ** Mana reduced to 250 from 300. ** Health reduced to 250 from 300. Summoner Spells * is now properly flagged as a slow + blind and can now be removed by . Skins * Fixed a bug where 's sword was missing a glow. Audio * Fixed 's "Choose Me" line in Champion Select. Hotfix A hotfix for this patch went live on the 4th of November, with the aim of adjusting , which was considered broken by the majority of the community. The hotfix contained the following changes: * Stats: ** Mana per level reduced to 50 from 56. ** Armor per level reduced to 3 from 3.5. * : ** Initial base damage reduced to 70/110/150/190/230 from 80/125/170/215/260. ** Cast range reduced to 700 from 750. ** Mana cost increased to 70/75/80/85/90 from 60/65/70/75/80. * : ** Base damage reduced to 85/125/165/205/245 from 90/130/170/210/250. ** Mana cost increased to 80/90/100/110/120 from 60/70/80/90/100. * : ** Base damage reduced to 40/65/90/115/140 from 45/70/95/120/145. ** Mana cost increased to 80 from 70. * : ** Cooldown increased to 40 from 30. ** Damage amplification reduced to 10/25/40% from 20/30/40%. (The tooltip was incorrectly stating 20/35/50%). Undocumented Changes PVP.net * A new tutorial has been added. * The required level for ranked matches has increased to 30 from 20. * Practice Game renamed to Custom Game. * Report a Player function removed. 英雄 * 's recommended items changed, replaced . 物品 * in-game icon changed. Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.104 en:V1.0.0.104